


Monsters

by manicmea



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Photoshop, Romance, Slash, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: Jack is there while Daniel is having a hard time. This is inspried by Holdt's cool Monsters video.





	Monsters

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Monsters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909610) by [Holdt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdt/pseuds/Holdt). 



Monsters By Holdt

Please check out her [video](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909610) but read the warnings first. 

More fan works @ [manicmea.com](https://manicmea.com)


End file.
